Assassin
This is my first fanfic, sorry if some of it doesn't make sense. it is placed a twenty years after SkyClan leaves the forest. I want to give a special thanks to my friend Rainfeather, I am sure it would be a very different story without her! now I present, Rainbowstars Terror, by Cinder05030:) and Rainfeather. (Art provided by Rainfeather) Allegiances RiverClan leader: '' Stonestar:'' Dark grey tom with amber eyes. Deputy: Sunstep: Cream she-cat with bright golden, feet, ears, tail tip, muzzle and underbelly and golden eyes. Med-cat: Blueheart: Light ginger tabby she-cat with a blue-grey underbelly, tail tip and one foot, as well as some white and some black splotches randomly placed over her fur and blue eyes. *'apprentice:' Flamepaw: Cream she-cat with bright ginger, feet, ears, tail tip, muzzle, underbelly, she has dark grey highlights and amber eyes. Warriors: Smokewave: blue grey and dark, almost black, grey tom with blue eyes. Poppypool: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Hollyfrost black and white she-cat with green eyes. Hazelflight: tan she-cat with odd Hazel colored eyes. Apprentice: Mistpaw Wolfthorn: a large, grey tom with green eyes and extra sharp claws Watersong: a blue grey she cat with blue eyes and one white foot. Goldenslash: a scared yellow tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Stickpaw Petalfall: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Bolderpaw Patchfur: molted grey and brown tom with a white under belly and golden eyes. Breezewing: a tan and white tom with blue eyes. Ravenmist: a black she-cat with grey and white markings, and very dark green eyes. Greypebble: she is a small grey and sandy gold she-cat with a white chest and green eyes. Apprenticis: Stickpaw: light brown tabby tom with very distinctive stripes and Amber eyes. Bolderpaw: brown, grey, and white tom with Amber eyes. Mistpaw: dark grey she-cat with white feet, tip tail, and underbelly she has blue eyes. Queens: Cherryflower: ginger she cat with indistinctive tabby stripes, a blue-grey underbelly, and green eyes. Cherryflower's and Smokewave's kits: Rainbowkit: light ginger she-kit with a blue-grey under belly, and bright orange tabby stripes, she has white fore-paws and golden splotches over her fur, she has one green eye, and one very odd violet eye. Short claws, long teeth. Pinekit: black tabby tom with orangey ginger stripes and amber eyes. Long claws, short teeth. Poolstone: silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, still expecting Goldenslash's kits. Echoblaze: silver and ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Echoblaze's and Breezewing's kits: Rainkit: silver and ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Hollykit: silver and black she-kit with green eyes. Brightkit: silver and white she-kit with sky blue eyes. Elders: Spidersky: black and brown tom with blue eyes and extra long legs. Shadedapple: dark dappled she-cat. Rosefire: bright ginger tabby she-cat who's pelt seems to glow in the sunlight, she has amber eyes. WindClan: Leader: Timberstar: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Deputy: Kestrelash: light tabby tom with green eyes. Med-Cat: Emberrain: fiery ginger and blue grey she-cat with a black under belly and white feet and tip tail and amber eyes. Warriors: Flamemask: Black tom with a bright ginger face and green eyes. Pebbletalon: a grey tom with brown speckles and blue eyes. Russetfire: russet and bright ginger, tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Snakestreak: a slender grey tom with greyish blue eyes. Pepperbush: a white she-cat with black and brown speckles and greyish blue eyes. Suirrlerain: a Russet she-cat with some blue grey markings and blue eyes. Thorntail: a golden tom with spiky looking fur, and a bushy tail with amber eyes. Tangleslash: a scarred grey tom with green eyes and long fur. Tawnyash: a tawny and white tom with some grey markings and amber eyes. Hazlethicket: a grey and white she-cat with dark yellow eyes. Mousefrost: a dusky brown and white tom with green eyes. Brambleear: a dark brown and black tabby that has pointed ears and amber eyes. Apprentices: Foxpaw: a russet she-cat with green eyes. Owlpaw: a brown tom with amber eyes. Breezepaw: a black and white she-cat with sky blue eyes. Cloudpaw: a white she-cat with sky blue eyes. Stormpaw: a blue grey she-cat with dark stormy blue eyes. Queens: Willowstream: light brown and white she-cat with green eyes expecting Pebbletalon's kits. Iceflower: a white, light brown almost white, and light grey almost white, she-cat with green eyes, expecting Mousefrost's kits. Mintfire: bright ginger with grey tabby markings she cat with large deep green eyes, expecting thorntail's kits. Sparkripple: golden, ginger, and blue grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Sparkripple and Tangleslash's kits: Greykit: a grey she-cat with green eyes and long fur. Tinykit: a small grey tom with blue eyes.. Sunkit: golden, ginger, and blue grey tabby she-cat with Green eyes. Blackkit: Black she-kit with white feet, tip tail, and underbelly with amber eyes. Elders: Adderice: a black and white tom with greyish blue eyes Mintseer: bright ginger with grey tabby markings she cat with large deep green eyes. ThunderClan: Leader: Foreststar: Black tom with piercing green eyes. Deputy: Dapplerock: grey dappled she-cat with tawny eyes. Med-Cat: Stripedwing: white tom with a grey underbelly and fore paws and black tabby markings. Warriors: Apprentices: Queens: Elders ShadowClan: Leader: Tawnystar: tawny and white she-cat with greenish, yellowish eyes and a black underbelly and forepaw. Deputy: Wingseer: black she-cat with a grey and white face, underbelly and tail tip, her feet are white as well, she has blue eyes. Med-Cat: Mintsoul: black, grey, brown and white tom with odd light green eyes. Warriors: Apprentices: Queens: Elders More allegiances coming soon! Prologue Blueheart touched her nose to the MoonStone, it felt cold, that always meant what StarClan had for her wasn't good news. Suddenly she felt heat scorch her fur, her eyes bolted open and she started circling fire was surrounding her. She was looking for her ancestors, "Birchstar? Flamestar? Dapplepelt? Icewisker? Shatteredice! where are you!", she had started yowling out their names. Her ancestors had brought her bad new before, but they had always been there to comfort her. but now, she was utterly alone. Suddenly, the fire took shape, she saw a cat prowling through the pine forest. The flames flared, and the wind howled. Rain started pouring and for a few heart beats, the flames and the storm raged at the same time, but separately, the winds dropped and the fire sizzled to a stop, the rain along with it. But the winds having not quite died, they seemed to whisper: "the storm in the pines will rage, the water unknowingly helping the fire, the water a victim, with the wind and trees together, and the be shade being chased away, The rain will fall in and soften it, when the storm is at its peak, and both will cease together, they will both lay rest in unease" The wind stopped and a rainbow of colors brushed past and seemed to put the last of the embers to sleep. "RiverClan will survive. it has'' to!", Blueheart thought Rainbowkit.png|Rainbowkit Pinekit.png|Pinekit Chapter 1 Rainbowkit wiggled next to her mother, her brother opened his eyes already, she was afraid to, the world sounded scary. She had heard her mother talking about the battle at sunningrocks, the word blood had made her fur tingle with fear. She had felt her brothers bush up a little to, but in excitement. maybe he just wanted to defend the clan, she did two but... she didn't really know. "Mommy!!! can I go outside now!!! The longer I wait the longer until I become a warrior!!!", Pinekit yowled. "shhhhh! don't wake your sister, and you aren't going out until she's ready.", Cherryflower says. Rainbowkit felt tiny claws digging into her pelt. then she couldn't help gasping, and, as if it was instinct, her eyes darted open. She looked around, her eye adjusted immediately. It was dim and she stood up, surprising her brother who was still sitting on her. "Hay! You opened your eyes! Cherryflower! Rainbowkit opened her eyes!", Pinekit said. Cherryflower opened her eyes, and stared at her kit, her eyes wide, in an odd expression on her face. Rainbowkit blinked and said, "I-is something wrong?" "No." she said quickly her eyes softening, "No, your eyes are just... ''odd" "how are they odd?" she ventured "Come look. Both of you, come with me." As Rainbowkit walks out of the nursery the brightness overwhelmed her eye. she walked in a full circle to take it all in. "There are more cats then there are in the nursery. I should have expected that though." she thought. There were three apprentice's over by a proud looking dark grey tom and a cream she-cat with golden markings. It looks like they are a family. Two cats come in carrying bundles of leaves. The larger one is ginger and blue grey while the smaller one is cream with ginger markings. Rainbowkit also saw a group of she-cat sharing tongues and eating some fish near the prey pile. Cherryflower lead her kits at a swift pace to a water whole. And Rainbowkit looked at her reflection. her face looked odd, But she couldn't quite place it at first, but then Rainbowkit notices. "My eyes! Why are they like that!" She looked at the water, she saw two utterly different eyes. One was green like the eyes her mother had, one was a deep violet color. She felt her mothers tail sweeping over her spine "Your eyes are very pretty." Cherryflower pointed out. Rainbowkit straitened up a bit "Of course, I was just startled. May we and Pinekit go and play?" Rainbowkit bounced up a little to look exited but she was trying to convince herself as much as any cat. "Is there something wrong with me?" Chapter 2 Pinekit looked around the circle. There was Poolstone’s new litter here. They were born two moons ago. He was three moons old now, and Echoblaze’s kits were half a moon away from being apprentices. Poolstone’s new litter had Coldkit; a small white she-kit with blue eyes, Sparrowkit; a white tom with molted brown and black markings and green eyes Lightningkit; a black tom with jagged, white tabby stripes and blue eyes, Crowkit; a smoky grey tom with amber eyes. The new queen Hollyfrost was waiting all the kits in the nursery so the others could get some fresh air and take a break from their kits. ”''Why would they want to take a break from us?”'' Pinekit thought. They were having a kit fight toms V.S. she-cats, and he didn’t envey Hollyfrosts unborn kits “''There missing out, it’s too bad; this is going to be FUN! Not to mention that Hollyfrost is so mean that she wouldn't let them anyway. Rainbowkit is next to me... yes! Her violet eye is towards me!” He thought. His mind went back to when Rainbowkit had found out there was something wrong with her. he had learned what it was called then but he learned what it was called then; she is half blind and it was something only the two of them knew there secret. Spidersky, Shadedapple, and Rosefire were telling the littermates about what blind was. "''Rainbowkit must have thought it was normal to only have one sided vision guess. or maybe she never thought about it.", Pinekit thought. They said being blind is when you can’t see, and sometimes a cat can be half blind, so they can only see out of one eye. I saw her expression, her eyes would be green like our mothers, but one was violet, and that eye was blind. “May the best kit win!” Hollyfrost said jumping up. This snapped Pinekit back to reality and he leaped on his sister before she could turn her good eye towards him. He did some hard blows over her ears and she pushed up with surprising strength making him topple to the ground. He felt her on top of him and she was scuffling on him and implying she was bringing some scratches to his side and he felt small paw cuffing his ears. Suddenly he felt Rainbowkit’s weight lift and he lurched forward and pinned down Coldkit, who seemed to be the culprit of cuffing on his ears. Pinekit looked behind him to see Sparrowkit, Lightningkit and Crowkit were keeping Rainbowkit occupied.but wait, where were Echoblazes kits he looks in time to see Rainkit charging towards him to help Coldkit while Brightkit and are going to help Rainbowkit. Pinekit launches himself off of Coldkit sending her rolling backwards and hits Rainkits legs with enough force to make her fall over. She tried the go limp and burst up trick " I didn't fall for it." he thought satisfaction lighting his gaze. " '' I can beat anyone''" Chapter 3 Rainbowkit was turning around frustrated, she couldn’t get any of them and her blind eye wasn’t helping. Crowkit got right on the side of her face, but it was her blind side so she didn’t see him coming, Lightnigkit is clinging to her and back slowing her down now Crowkit tried her face again but on the side of the face she can see on and she caught him and pinned him down. Sparrowkit has a grip on her tail now. Rainbowkit rolled over and stood up and step on Sparrowkit. “ Oops. I let go of Crowkit, how could I? “ Rainbowkit whirls around- Where did they go? Brightkit and Hollykit were fighting the three toms. Rainbowkit darts forward and grips Lightningkit and pins him down she looks around and sees Pinekit chasing Rainkit to Hollyfrost and Coldkit. “ We're outnumbered" she thought. She looked at Brightkit and Hollykit Brightkit is having a fierce battle with Crowkit. "wait, where’s-?” a yowl of triumph cut off her thought and she sees Hollykit chasing Sparrowkit to the outskirts of the field with the other cats who had lost went. Rainbowkit felt herself be pushed to the ground as Pinekit crashed into her, and she see’s Brightkit being chased by Lightningkit and Crowkit. To the outskirts to, Hollykit takes down Crowkit but then it’s Lightningkit and Crowkit taking her down. And they chase her to the outskirts. She pushes up as Lightningkit and Crowkit race towards her. She turns and swipes her brother and hears her team yowling instructions, and she follows, “Turn, swipe, roll green side, jump, turn violet eye side, leap, pin Lightningkit, Chase him, turn swipe” Now it’s two on one, Lightningkit is out. “Roll green eye side!!” Rainbowkit was a heartbeat too slow and soon the two toms were on top of her. ”I give up! Let me go!” she exclaimed. Pinekit jumped off and Rainbowkit got up shaking out her pelt. “Good job.” Lightningkit said as he padded up “yes, good job” Crowkit says. “Th-thank you!” Rainbowkit said surprised. “You fought well, Rainbowkit. You make me proud.” Rainbowkit turns around to see Pinekit behind her. “You did too, you were absolutely amazing!” She replied, nuzzling her brother. He nuzzled back. “You’re not mad I fought you?” he asked. “Of course not, it was just a game, you would never really fight me.” She replied “Of course I would not ever fight you, I will never hurt you. I promise. You can trust me” “I know you wouldn’t Pinekit.” (note: this is not romance, just family love, in case you are confused, they are ' littermates') Chapter 4 Pinekit left the clearing disappointed that he hadn’t been made an apprentice. He and Rainbowkit had their own nests now. And they were six moons old, about, so he had hoped that the meeting would be his and Rainbowkit’s apprentice ceremony, but it wasn’t. He squeezed into the nursery, and noticed that Crowkit, lightningkit, and Sparrowkit talking in a cluster with Coldkit curled up nearby with her ears pricked and eyes closed, listening in. Over in the opposite corner Leafkit; a tan and white she-kit with green eyes, and Darkkit; a black and white she-kit with amber eyes, were sitting. They were Hollyfrost new litter, and Ravenmist had moved into the nursry expecting Patchfur’s kits, which were do any day now. Hollypaw, Rainpaw and Brightpaw were apprentices now. Pinekit couldn’t wait to catch up to them. Pinekit walked over to where the brothers were whispering. And Crowkit said ”shhhh” when he saw him coming. “What are you three talking about?” he asked “Nothing” lightningkit said quickly. “''Too quickly.” he thought “what is it?” Pinekit pressed “they were talking about she-cats.” Coldkit said without even opening her eyes” "what she-cats?” He asked “Rainbowkit and Brightpaw” Coldkit replied. “Sisters” Sparrowkit mumbled. Coldkit, wisely, did not respond. “Why were you talking about my sister?” he said “She’s cute and nice” lightningkit said blinking dreamily “And I think she likes me!” Crowkit said, “No, she likes ME” they start arguing about it. "''I don't have any competition over Brightpaw!" Sparrowkit says. "she will never be with you." Crowkit taunts "yeah, she's too pretty for you" Lightningkit agrees. All three brake into fight this time and he decided to leave them to it. (Woah, lovers!) Pinekit jolted awake two days later. Today could be the day. He sat up and groomed his ruffled fur and made it smooth and sleek, he was practically an apprentice, and he couldn’t look like a kit. He wacked Rainbowkit with his tail gently to wake her up, and playfully hissing, she sat up and she started grooming herself. This was there routine, they ended about the same time and then got the spots that they had missed. “I feel lucky today.” He said. “Me too..” Rainbowkit replied they left the nursery and did some early morning fishing from the camp stream. They then shared the minnows Rainbowkit caught. Then Stonestar stood up on the tree he made announcements from and called, “All cats old enough to swim gather beneath the fallen oak. “ He and his Littermate came out and sat close to the center of the clearing. All the cats started emerging. Stickpaw sat down next to Rainbowkit, then Bolderpaw, and Mistpaw lined up next to him. There mentors were lined up behind them. Sunstep and Flampaw were right underneath Stonestar, they were the three apprentic’s mother and sister and Blueheart, the medicine cat, was sitting with them. “''I feel sorry for Flamepaw, she is stuck being a medicine cat''” He thought. Stonestar started speaking, “Cats of RiverClan, today we are here to witness a very important part of the clans. The naming of new warriors” Pinekits heart sunk. “Stickpaw, Boulderpaw, Mistpaw, step forwards.” He continued. “Goldenslash is Stickpaw ready to be a warrior?” “He is.” “Stickpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even with the cost of your life?” “I DO!” “Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment forth you will be known as Stickface, StarClan honors your loyalty and ability, and we name you a newest warrior of RiverClan. Petalfall is Boulderpaw ready to be a warrior?” “He is.” “Boulderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even with the cost of your life?” “I do.” “Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment forth you will be known as Boulderfur, StarClan honors your courage and mature nature and welcomes you as a full warrior of RiverClan. Hazelflight, is Mistpaw ready to be a warrior?” “She is.” “Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even with the cost of your life?” “I do..” “Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment forth you will be known as Mistheart, StarClan honors your enthusiasm and caring and welcomes you as a full warrior of RiverClan.” “Stickface! Boulderfur! Mistheart!” Sunstep and Flamepaw started and then the rest of the clan joined in cheering to welcome the new warriors. All except Pinekit. He was too mad. He lashed his tail and turned towards the nursery. "We should have become apprentices.." Chapter 5 Rainbowkit watched as the clan was breaking up. “Stop!” Stonetar said. “I’m not done. I have not finished yet” the cats turned around and gathered up again. I have two kits that I have delayed making apprentices for two long now. She saw Pinekit’s ears kits prick as he stood up and turned around. She did too. And they walked forward as Stonestar said “Rainbowkit, Pinekit, come forward. Rainbowkit, from this moment forth, until you receive your warriors name you will be known as Rainbowpaw and your mentor will be Greypebble. Pinekit, from this moment forth, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Pinepaw, and your mentor will be Watersong. Rainbowpaw! Pinepaw! Rainbowpaw! Pinepaw! Their names were cheered. And they touched noses with their mentors. Rainbowpaw glanced at Pinepaw. He looked like he was about to explode with happiness. “Where are we going first?” Rainbowpaw asked. She was padding beside Pinepaw who were each directly behind there mentors. “We are going to give you a tour of the territory. And if we have time after words we are going to check on the elders.” Greypebble said. “That’s boring” Pinepaw complained, his excitement lost. “Couldn’t we just do battle training?” Watersong twisted her head around to glare at her apprentice. Pinepaw bared his short teeth. “Would you rather search for the elders ticks all day?” she growled. “No.” Watersong is strict, I’m glad I got Greypebble, I like her. I feel sorry for Pinepaw though, having to put up with Watersong for six moons. After the tour of the territory we collect moss, she is too distracted memorizing the territory in my head to concentrate. Pinepaw does well, to him it is an enemy, he is fighting it, but ragged cuts heal faster, so you want to do it smoothly. Rainbowpaw went back and they put the moss on a rock to dry, and Greypebble told Rainbowpaw all the standards and explaining why she needed to learn that. “''Greypebble is the smartest, funniest cat ever!” she thought, “''I hope Pinepaw likes his mentor just as much. I doubt it though.” “You’re the best mentor ever!” Rainbowpaw said out loud this time. “Thank you, but, it’s only your first day, there is always more to a cat then meets the eye.” Greypebble said “Don’t automatically assume anything, about any cat… even something bad. Do you understand?” she continued. “Yes, Greypebble” she replied quietly. “Good, remember that advice.” Greypebble said “I will.” “I don’t doubt it, you seem like a good cat. it seems like you will be a fine apprentice.” "Thank you" Rainbowpaw replied. "The way she started off" she thought "I don’t know… it seems like she as… a secret...” Chapter 6 Pinepaw circled in the training clearing, they were four moons into their training now. He knew he would win, but he would humor his sister a little bit, she could strike first, she would miss, he would pin her down and be over with it. He hated his mentor. Watersong would keep him busy and after she had seen his talent with battle, the only thing he likes to do, she never did it, it seemed like. But they were doing it now, to help Rainbowpaw with her battle training. She needed help with her timing, and really needed help with her dodging. “''No surprise there''” he thought looking at her blind eye. He would admit it though, he was jealous of Rainbowpaw’s mentor. Suddenly he recoiled at a sharp blow to his check and then Rainbowpaw was on his back. He rolled over but she leaped off and darted back midway through his roll and she did a swipe over his belly. Rainbowpaw was now behind him and by the time he had scrambled to his feet and whirled around she leaped forwarded, slashed his nose and did the half turn belly rake. He leaped backwards and met her back legs as she landed. He hit the tendon on the back leg that made your legs buckle. She couldn’t see him because she was on the wrong side. She jumped up quickly though and Greypebble then yowled “Stop!” They both froze. “That’s enough! Pinepaw next time I want you to-” Greypebble never got to finish. “Sunningrocks are now ours!!” They heard the yowl ring clearly From Sunningrocks. “Come on!” Pinepaw yowled, and as he dashed away he glanced over his shoulder. All three cats were following. Watersong caught up and took the lead before they got to Sunningrocks. They burst onto Sunningrocks. Cats were lying still, from both sides, he leaped into the battle. He found himself up against a black tom, the tom looked tired, as his eyes were half closed. He leaped at the tom who instantly opened his eyes, and the eyes were a stunning green color. Pinepaw stoped short for a heartbeat at the sight of them. The tom looked confused when Pinepaw shook his surprise of the toms eyes off so quickly. But the tom got over it when Pinepaw's claws met the tom's nose. Pinepaw could hear his clanmates yowling something to him, but he couldn’t hear through the blood roaring in his ears. “''Jump, swipe roll, rake, pin.” He thought out what he was to do next, time was slowing down to Pinepaw, allowing him to plan every move. Chapter 7 The blood sent was overwhelming! She looked around, shrinking onto the rocks. A warrior was racing towards her, it was Cobfur, she had seen him at gatherings. She turned and fled, dodging multiple cats on the way then, suddenly Rainbowpaw saw a dappled she-cat leaping, aiming for Pinepaw’s back; he skidded sideways and landed in a black toms paws. “Greypebble, Pinepaw needs our help!” she said as Greypebble was looking around for another ThunderClan cat to claw. Her mentor gave a warning yowl to announce Rainbowpaw and Greypebble coming to Pinepaws rescue. Landing on the she-cat, Rainbowpaw said, “Are you crazy? Taking on Foreststar and not fleeing when Dapplerock came up!” “Foreststar and Dapplerock!” he said, looking surprised. “They look different in daylight; I didn’t know it was them.” He defended himself. “Well help us fishbrain” Greypebble hissed from her spot fighting Foreststar. Rainbowpaw looked down at her short ''claws. Watersong and Cherryflower came and she left the fight to find an opponent her own size. Cobfur, there he was, he was small for his age. She decided she would take that fight now. She landed silently on his back startling him to let out a yowl. Rainbowpaw scraped her claws over his back and she dug her teeth deep into his scruff. Her paw slipped and she ended up on the ground, Cobpaw next to her she put one paw on his underbelly to keep him pined while she got up. Soon she was standing over him. “Do you give up?” she hissed. “never.” He croaked back from underneath her he jerked up with such force Rainbowpaw toppled over as he stood up she reached out and bit his tendon on his back leg. He shrieked with pain, he flailed his paws, she made a long cut down him. She opened up her eyes, had she done that? His stomach had a long deep cut, and his life was drained out of him. She had killed Cobfur. “You killed Cobfur?” Greypebble hissed. Foreststar had called retreat, and Greypebble was staring at her, her eyes glimmering with emotion. Disgust, anger, and perhaps traces of sadness and fear. “I- I didn’t mean to.” She stammered. “Go back to camp” Greypebble ordered. Rainbowpaw’s tail dragged on the ground, why was that so important to Greypebble? Was Greypebble ashamed that her apprentice had killed a cat? Or was it something eles. Suddenly Rainbowpaw herd leaves crunch behind her, she turned around and saw Greypebble behind her. “I’m sorry, I overreacted. Come with me.” With that she turned and started walking deeper into the forest. Rainbowpaw fallowed and once they were alone in the forest Greypebble turned and said “As I said before, I’m sorry I overreacted… but I have a secret, I am going to tell you.” “A secret?” Rainbowpaw echoed. She was heartbroken that she had broken the warrior code by killing without much honor, but she could listen to a secret. “When I was an apprentice, I did something foolish. I fell in love.” “How is that foolish?” Rainbowpaw asked. “The cat I fell in love with was a ThunderrClan cat. When I was a warrior, I had his kits” Greypebbles voice started to tremble. “Two died at birth, and the other two I sent to their father. I couldn’t keep those kits; they would only make me want the cat I had mated with. One of those kit’s was Cobfur.” As she finished she crouched to the ground trembling with grief. “I’m so sorry” Rainbowpaw said. “No, don’t be, it was my mistake and I have to live with it… I want to tell you something else.” She said straightening up. “What?” “I think you are ready to become a warrior” “but- but I’m not done with training for another two moons! And I don’t want to sit vigil alone!” “you won’t, Rainpaw, Brightpaw and Hollypaw will be made warriors at the same time.” “But what about Pinepaw he will be lonely.” “He’s strong he’ll be fine, and besides, he has all the other apprentices, it is getting quite full in there.” “bu-” “Not another word out of you, let’s go back to camp.” Rainbowpaw felt worse. Chapter 8 “Pinepaw, Pinepaw!” Pinepaw herd Rainbowpaw calling his name. “I’m in the apprentices den!” he called back Rainbowpaw looked nervice. “What’s wrong?” “I’m being made a warrior.” She said hesitantly. “Were being made warriors? Already? That’s great! I need to get my pelt groomed out and-” “No Pinepaw, just me.” “Wha- what? I- I don’t understand, your becoming a warrior… without me!” “Yes.” Rainbowpaw said quietly. “''She’s just leaving me.” Pinepaw thought sourly. He turned his back pointedly to talk to Darkkit(a black and white she-cat) and Yellowkit(a yellow and white tom) Ravenmists litter who had come to ask him what happened at the battle. "''If she is going to leave me, let her. I don’t need her''." He brought his lips back in a silent snarl. “Let all cats old enough to swim gather here beneath the fallen tree for a clan meeting!” Pinepaw got up grudgingly and went outside. “Rainpaw, Brightpaw, Hollypaw and Rainbowpaw, step forward. Sunstep, is Rainpaw ready to be a warrior?” “She is” “Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend the clan, even with the cost of your life? “I do” then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment forth you will be known as Rainfire, StarClan honors your loyalty and kindness, and welcomes you as a full warrior of RiverClan. Smokewave, is Hollypaw ready to be a warrior?” “She is” “Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend the clan, even with the cost of your life?” “I do” “then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment forth you will be known as Hollyflight, StarClan honors your courage and battle skill, and welcomes you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Poppypool, is Brightpaw ready to be a warrior?” “She is” “Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend the clan, even with the cost of your life? “I do” then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment forth you will be known as Brightleaf, StarClan honors your strength and kindness, and welcomes you as a full warrior of RiverClan. Greypebble, is Rainbowpaw ready to be a warrior?” “She is” “Rainbowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend the clan, even with the cost of your life?" “I do” "then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment forth you will be known as Rainboweyes, StarClan honors your spirit and persistent trying, and welcomes you as a full warrior of RiverClan. "Rainfire, Hollyflight, Brightleaf, Rainboweyes!" the cats cheered. Pinepaw couldn't take it anymore. "You can't make her a warrior!" every cat turned to look at him, but he didn't care, jealousy and anger were burning at his claws. "She" he said turning to Rainboweyes "is half blind. She can't see out of her violet eye! Rainboweyes is not fit to be a warrior!" Chapter 9 A deep silence fell over the Clan. "is this true, Rainboweyes?" Stonestar said. Rainboweyes wished she could run away from the clan of eyes staring at her. She looked up at Stonestar but could not tell what he was thinking as he looked down back at her. "Is it true!" he said his voice sharper this time. "Yes." She whispered looking down at her paws, she glanced over at Pinepaw. He looked satisfied. "''He has the right to be mad at me for becoming a warrior first, but of all things to do in revenge, it had to be this." "I don't see what's wrong with that." a voice behind her said she looked behind her to see Greypebble standing up "she is as good as any apprentice that doesn't have a blind eye. and she had that!" a ripple of agreement spread across the clan. Rainboweyes looked at Pinepaw again; He looked somewhere between shocked and angry. His look was something made of saddened hatred. As Rainboweyes approached the fresh kill pile after the disaster warrior ceremony, she saw Stickface walking towards her. she stopped and greeted the brown tom. "Hello, Rainboweyes." he greeted. "hi." she muttered awkwardly. "Want to go hunting with me and Mistheart? We'd love your company." "No, thank you though."Rainboweyes said. "Are you sure?" He asked stepping in front of her as she tried to walk away. "Yes, and I want to eat, fishbrain!" she purred as he looked down embaressed "oh, sorry" Stickface said stepping out of the way "Would you like to come after?" he said giving his chest a couple of licks. "Fine, but only because you keep bugging me." she said nudging playfully. She proceeded to the freshkill pile and tasted the air next to it detecting a freshly caught trout. After digging it out from a coupe of minnows she scented it more carefully. "It was in good health, caught by Smokewave, nothing wrong with it, I suppose it's mine to eat!... but it is awfully big..." she looked around to see Stickface lingering behind her. "Hay, Fishbrain!" as she called he looked at her questioningly "Yeah you! Get over here!" "Yes?" he said once he was over to her"You hungry?" she responded pushing the large fish closer to him. His eyes shone and he took a bite. She did the same. While they ate she could sense him looking at her. Every time she looked up he looked down and acted like nothing happened. When they had finished she said "let's go on that hunt" "okay" he said. As they padded to the river, Mistheart left to go to a different part of the river. When they were situated her gaze was fixed on the water suddenly water hit her face. she whirled around to see Stickfce had splashed her and was now looking at her flirtingly. she leaped at her the tom knocking him to the ground. They tussled until they fell into the river. then they came out soaking. "When we come back to camp with no prey; it's your fault." she said "I know" he said rubbing his head against her shoulder affectionetly. "he likes me... but I don't, then again, how can I brake his heart?" she thought "let him love you, and see what happens" she argued with herself in her head all night and into her vigil. the sun broke over the hills "Your vigil is over." Greypebble whispered in her ear. Rainboweyes stretched out from sitting all night. "Rainboweyes" Stickfaces mew startled her. "I made you a nest, it's right next to mine." he said she decided not to think about having to think about how to tell him she didn't love him. "I will someday, but not now" that was her last though before sleep took her. Chapter 10 Pinepaw was infuriated. Why... Just because of that little battle... he thought. The apprentice who was supposed to be a warrior looked up. The stars shone down at him mockingly. Pinepaw wanted to... Wanted to... He wasn't sure yet. The tom curled his tail over his nose and went into a dreamless sleep. The next morning he woke up to congratulating yowls, but they weren't for him. "Great job yesterday, Rainboweyes!" "Want to go hunting?" Pinepaw bristled and slid out of the apprentice's den, glaring at the group around Rainboweyes. He headed out of camp, ignoring his mentor's calls. I'm supposed to be a warrior, he thought. With Rainboweyes. "Pinepaw! PINEPAW!" Watersong screeched. Pinepaw looked up. "Come on, we're going hunting." Watersong stormed past him. "Control freak.." he said under his breath. "WHAT was that..?!" Watersong turned around, bristling as spiky as a hedgehog. Pinepaw stepped up to his mentor's face. "CONTROL FREAK!" Before his mentor could reply, he stormed off. "PINEPAWWW!" went Watersong's voice, fading into the distance as he got closer to Sunningrocks. The tom kept going, and when he got to the riverside, he stopped. Pinepaw had an idea that could heal his anger. (Sorry about the shortness!) Chapter 11 COMING SOON Category:Fanfics Category:Stories Rated Moderate